Without A Soul
by allienicole16
Summary: There's a huge fight and Spike is the only survivor...or so he thinks. One shot.


**Authors Note: God this is such an old story. It's actually the first Buffy story i ever wrote. I've added some to it. Like a sex scene. LOL. Anyways i've loved this story since i wrote it. And if it's really childish or something well it's like 7 years old so yeah. Anyways let me know what you think. It's based off the song 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence. Please Review. **

* * *

**Without a Soul:**

She walked out of the cave and stared at the moon. She'd been hiding for so long that she'd forgotten what it looked like. "Oh god," She said as she dropped to her knees. "So much as happened…Willow…Xander…Giles," she paused before she said the last name, "Dawn." With that she cried. She was truly alone. Within weeks everything she'd known and loved was taken from her. "It's so unfair!" She screamed to no one in particular.

After an hour of crying and self pity she realized something. "Spike," She said as she got up and ran.

* * *

**_: How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

**_Leading you down into my core_**

**_Where I've become so numb:_**

* * *

****

Spike was in his crypt as usual. Only this time things were different. He was different. "God…nibblet…how could you leave me…you were my best friend…I loved…I love you." He said as he looked at a picture of Dawn. He couldn't believe what had happened just months ago. He'd lost everything. He never wanted to admit it but the damn scoobies had grown on him. He loved them. His mind kept flashing back to the battle that had killed them all. Xander, the weakest, was the first to go. He neck had been snapped like a twig. Next was Tara…god she was a fighter…she died horribly though. The vamps drank from her until there was nothing left. After Tara died Willow had gone mad with rage. Her hair turned a shade of black that none of them had ever seen before. And her power…god her power was unbelievable. She killed 20 vamps with one spell, but it had killed her in the process. Giles…he came next…he was tortured until his very last breathe. Spike had tried to save him…but he couldn't. Dawn…she's fought the hardest…almost as hard as her sister. She would have lived too…except that she'd gotten stabbed. She died a few days later in Spike's arms. Then there was Buffy…she'd watched them all die one by one. It was so hard for her. Spike was getting one hell of a beating but he still managed to watch her. She tried to hard, but he bit her…drank from her, had his one good day then everything had gone black.

**-BANG BANG-**

"Who the bloody hell would come here at…" He said as he opened the door and saw her.

* * *

**_: Without a soul_**

**_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold_**

**_Until you find it there and lead it back home:_**

* * *

****

He stared at her, "Buffy…is it really you?"

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh god Spike. I'm so alone."

"Not anymore love, are you okay? How's your neck? Did you lose a lot of blood?"

She nodded at him as he continued to stare at her. "Okay, but are you alright pet?"

"Spike…I'm a vampire."

* * *

**_: Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_**

**_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_**

**_Save me_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**_Wake me up _**

**_Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)_**

**_Before I come undone (save me)_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become:_**

* * *

****

She swore his face got even paler after she'd told him, "Spike?"

"Oh god Buffy," He said as he held her even tighter, "Where have you been?"

"I've been hiding…I didn't know what to do. When I woke up…it was so weird."

"Where were you?" He said as he cursed himself for not looking for her body.

"In a cave…I…I'm so hungry."

* * *

**_: Now that I know what I'm without_**

**_You can't just leave me _**

**_Breathe into me and make me real_**

**_Bring me to life:_**

* * *

****

She sat down in the chair and turned on the TV. Spike had gone out to get some extra blood. For some reason Buffy didn't want to hunt. Maybe her demon side hadn't kicked in yet. Or maybe because she had been the slayer her instincts stayed with her. Whatever it was she didn't care. She was happy that she still had Spike. However there were things she needed to know. Like how and when Dawn died. Maybe she'd ask Spike about it when he got back.

* * *

**_: Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_**

**_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_**

**_Save me_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**_Wake me up _**

**_Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)_**

**_Before I come undone (save me)_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_Bring me to life_**

**_I've been living a lie _**

**_There's nothing inside_**

**_Bring me to life:_**

* * *

****

"Buffy!" Spike called as he walked in.

"Over here," She yelled from downstairs, "I'm laying down."

It was almost dawn and Spike was tired. He figured he'd just get some sleep and find Buffy a place of her own tomorrow. He walked over to the bed and handed her the blood.  
"Drink," he said.

Buffy took the blood from him and noticed that his voice sounded stern and full of pain. "Spike, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." He said.

But when he looked at Buffy his eyes told a different story.

* * *

**_: Frozen inside without your touch _**

**_Without your love darling_**

**_Only you are the life among the dead:_**

* * *

****

She got up and walked over to him. "Spike, I know something is wrong."

"Buffy…god I've missed you so much," Spike said as he dropped to his knees and hugged her legs. "When I woke up, I grabbed Dawn and got her to the hospital as quick as I could"

"She's alive?" Buffy asked as she stared down at Spike.

"Buffy," Spike said as he stood up, "Love she's gone."

With that Buffy crumbled in his arms and cried. When she was done they laid down, together with Buffy cradled against his chest.

* * *

Months went by and Buffy became an excellent vampire. She bought her own blood and took care of herself, as Spike had taught her. But even though she was a vampire she still slayed. She was never alone during her slaying because she always got Spike to come with her. But one day he didn't show up and Buffy got a little worried.

"Well I guess I'll just have to go to him." She said as she headed towards his crypt.

Spike was lying on his bed, crying his eyes out. "You are so cruel." He screamed at the ceiling, "You took her away!"

"Took who away?" Buffy said as she walked in.

"Don't know how to knock?" He said never once taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Sorry, but you didn't show up for patrol and I got worried."

"Oh well I'm fine so you can go now."

"God Spike what's your problem?"

"Nothing,"

"Something,"

"It's nothing!" He screamed at her.

She looked at him and suddenly she gasped in pain.

"Buffy?" He said as he sat up.

She growled at him then vamped out.

"Buffy!"

She growled one last time before she quickly climbed the stairs and ran out of the crypt.

Spike just sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. "Oh god…oh bloody hell," He said, half scared out of his mind, "I think I just awoke a beast."

With that he ran towards the city.

"Buffy!" He screamed as he ran the streets searching for her.

Then he heard it, a loud pitched scream of a girl. He ran towards it as fast as he could.

"Why should you live and grow old when she can't? When I can't!" Buffy screamed at the girl as she held her up against the wall.

Spike creeped up towards her. "Buffy,"

She turned and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

"Oh yeah and then disappear right?"

"No Buffy, I'll never disappear."

"But you did!"

"I didn't mean to."

"But you did!" She screamed as she dropped the girl, "You all did." She dropped to the ground as the tears fell from her eyes. "Spike, I'm so alone."

"No, Buffy, sweetheart you're not." He said as he kneeled down beside her.

She looked at him as he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

**_: All of this time I cant believe I couldn't see_**

**_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_**

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**

**_I've got to open my eyes to everything:_**

* * *

****

To his surprise she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. She moaned a little as he tongue touched her lips begging for entrance which she granted. He moved one of his hands to her hair as the other one moved up and down her back. Buffy climbed into his lap never once breaking away from him as he picked up and shoved her against the wall. "Spike," Buffy said as he moved down her neck, kissing and licking each spot.

"What love?"

"Not here," She said as he nodded and set her down.

"Let's go home then." He said as he took her hand and they walked back to his crypt.

* * *

**_: Without a thought_**

**_Without a voice_**

**_Without a soul_**

**_Don't let me die here_**

**_There must be something wrong_**

**_Bring me to life:_**

* * *

****

Buffy pushed Spike down on the bed as she threw her shirt across the room. He cupped her breasts in his hands as she moaned and begged him for more. He leaned up and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth as he played with the other one. Buffy couldn't stand it, she needed him right then and there. She pulled his mouth away from her breast and removed the rest of her clothing, then took all of his off.

"My are we impatient."

"Cant wait," She said as she sank down on him, moaning as she felt him fill her just right.

"Oh god Buffy," Spike said as he grabbed her hips.

"You like that?" She asked as she smiled at him before he grabbed her head and pulled her lips to his. She rode him until she felt her orgasm coming and Spike quickly flipped them over so he could take control.

"Oh god baby I'm almost there." She cried as he thrust into her and moaned when he felt her coming taking him along with her. He collapsed on her and she kissed his forehead.

"God that was," He said as she smiled at him.

"Amazing and long overdue."

"What?"

"Spike I have a confession to make."

"What's that love?" Spike said as he pulled out of her and crawled up next to her.

She rolled over so she was facing him and took his hands into hers. "I love you."

"What?" He said as he stared her.

"I've always loved you."

"Am I hearing things?"

"Spike I was living a lie…I've always had a thing for you. Always, I was just too childish to realize it." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Buffy," Spike said as they broke apart.

"What?"

"I love you too." He said as she smiled and leaned over and kissed her again.

* * *

**_: Wake me up (Wake me up inside)_**

**_I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)_**

**_Save me_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**_Wake me up _**

**_Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)_**

**_Before I come undone (save me)_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_Bring me to life_**

**_I've been living a lie_**

**_There's nothing inside_**

**_Bring me to LIFE:_**

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know.**_**  
**_


End file.
